


Taking the first step

by Eiserniell



Series: InkwellBallWeek by Reon [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Day 1, Fluff, InkwellBallWeek, Multi, Romantic Comedy, best pal google translate, possible bad writing I do not know, slightly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiserniell/pseuds/Eiserniell
Summary: He just received the invitation to the ball that is taking place in Inkwell, his problem is not having no one to go with but how not to die of shyness when his best friends think that it might be a good idea to spend the time between them.Day 1 of the Tumblr InkwellBallWeek





	Taking the first step

**Author's Note:**

> Cuphead does not belong to me, all its rights to its respective author.
> 
> Warning: this writing was originally in Spanish, in Wattpad, so Google Translator has been used to provide it in this beautiful language, so if you do not understand it much I apologize.
> 
> To know my oc, Glanz, just enter my Tumblr reondiamond and there will be the information in both Spanish and English.
> 
> Enjoy!

He had just finished packing bags with seeds when one of his bosses, Psycarrot, emerges from the earth with an envelope in hand that although he was mistreated because he had been under pressure where it was being transported, it was still possible to distinguish the type of paper and the shape of the envelope, which showed a certain elegance.

Of course, Glanz could not remain curious.

-What do you have there?

The carrot lightly shakes the paper in front of the butterfly's face before extending it so that it can take it.

-It came in the mail moments ago, and your name is written. I do not really know what it is but they are looking for you. -To see the other's confused expression added. - Are they looking for you at home?

-It's not from my parents, but let me take a look.

With a smile a little more confident, he deigns to open the envelope and read the content. It was an invitation to a ball that was taking place all over Inkwell where the goal was to get this whole island together in an event to have fun; He briefly wondered if his bosses would go or if an invitation came to them, although he did not comment at all to avoid being so intrusive. He reread it once more and then turns his gaze to the carrot.

-I'm invited to a ball, but I do not know ...

-What do not you know? It's a ball! You just have to say yes and go have fun.

-B-but ...

-Not buts, look, we will go if the work in the harvest allows us, in addition, the children of Kettle were also invited, why do not you go with them?

-With them?

-Yes! They are your friends, right?

-They are but ...

-Then fly over there and go with them on how to go to the party.

-What about the work?

-If you finished your part you can leave, the rest we will continue in the morning, understood?

Unable to beat his boss, he nods lightly and then flies around the house of cups. His bosses know him well and know that Glanz is a good boy and he needs to have a little fun, so they would give him his side this time in order to relax at least for that night and go to make mischief with that pair of unpredictable brothers.

As soon as he arrived, he was greeted by Elder Kettle who took him into the room as the boys came down from their bedroom. Not two minutes passed when a red blast followed by a blue one was parked in the room, both with the same invitation as his in his hand.

-Look, the three of us have been invited! -Mugman pointed out, raising his letter over his head, same as his brother did.

-That's right, it seems that it will be a funny ball that I can barely wait for- says Cuphead. -Elder Kettle says he's going to take us and bring us, what do you say Glanz?

-W-well...

-Oh, come on, do not tell me you're not going.

-It's not that, it's that I ...

-Maybe he's looking for a more suitable invitation to convince himself.

Glanz turned to see Mugman with some nervousness, knowing that mug sent that comment with perfect second intention, although of course, this intention went completely unnoticed by the older brother so he gives the other the perfect excuse to pretend not to know anything.

-A more appropriate invitation that is? How?

-Do not! I mean ... you know what? Y-Yes, I will go with you to the ball. It will be fun.

Both gave him a smile that he corresponded, and although he denied it, he was also excited to go to an event like that since they do not always invite him to anything since he arrived on the island, and who knows, he can use it as an excuse to start to meet more people and be able to find the courage to talk, it is also likely that since they are small, the only thing they would do would be to take food from one place to another and looking to talk to people and that would be fine anyway.

-Ah, you three will not go anywhere until you learn to dance at least a couple of songs. -Elder Kettle interjected, with a firm expression and a smile that showed how much he enjoyed everything. -They can not go to a dance and not know how to dance.

That said, he set out to turn on the radio at some slow station to show the kids how they would go. The three protested, of course, but still they devoted all their attention to the major and his instructions to carry out a successful piece.


End file.
